


Finn, Poe, and the Domestic Life

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i'm sorry this is terribleee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark





	Finn, Poe, and the Domestic Life

“It’s a short mission,” Poe assures Finn. 

Finn just nods.

“I’ll even leave BB8 with you,” he continues. BB8 gives a disapproving noise causing Finn and Poe to laugh. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Poe grabs Finn’s collar and kisses him. 

“You better,” Finn says. 

“I’ll miss you,” Poe says kissing the side of Finn’s face. 

Finn smiles. “Me too.”

“I love you,” Poe says, his lips meeting Finn’s again. His mouth sucking on Finn’s lower lip, biting it as he pulls away. 

“I love you too.” 

Finn watches with BB8 as Poe takes off.

 

 

It was a short mission, shorter than Finn was expecting at least as he got a wonderful surprise one morning when he was in the shower, singing at the top of his lungs.

He almost cracked his head on the tile when he slipped from the surprise of someone singing along with him. He covers himself only to discover  it’s Poe standing by the bathroom sink, trying not to laugh.

“Baby it’s cold outside,” He finishes, grinning from ear to ear. 

When Finn gets passed surprised and realizes what’s happening he starts grinning to and covers the distance between them.

“You’re back.” Finn says embracing his boyfriend. 

“I”m back.” 

 

 

When Finn gets dried and dressed he’s greeted with gourmet hot chocolate and Poe telling him to sit on their couch and he chooses a movie.

Finn sits down, grabbing a blanket with him and Poe joins him. He lays his legs on the length of the couch and rests his head on Finns chest, snuggling close to him.

“Mmm,” Poe sighs as he gets comfortable with the warmth of his boyfriend. “I missed this.” 

Finn looks down at Poe and smiles. He kisses the top of Poe’s head. “Me too.”

“Next time I got I’m taking you with me.” Poe promises. 

BB8 beeps behind them.

“And you too buddy!” Poe shouts back. 

They stay wrapped around each other the rest of the day till the sun goes down


End file.
